Roll stands of this type are well known. DE 101 16 988 discloses a roll stand comprising means for lifting or lowering the intermediate rolls when the working rolls are changed. The roll rails are mounted on a guide along which they can be moved vertically. A similar solution is known from DE 1 940 414 [U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,554].
The intake and output guides, which are vertically adjustable, are mounted on the roll stands and must accommodate operating forces in the horizontal direction. This results from the purpose of the guides which is to guide the material to be rolled into the rolling gap. To this end, the intake or output guides have a guide surface aligned at an acute angle to the rolling direction.
It has been found in this regard that significant damage can occur in the event there is an accident during operation of the rolling unit, i.e. whenever a slab, a sheet, or a strip does not follow the correct path and strikes the intake or output guide. Considerable damage can then result due to the fact that the forces of impact are transmitted from the intake or output guide to the roll stand. In particular, the guide surfaces for the intake or output guides on the roll stand, or on the corresponding surrounding components, can be damaged when this occurs.